Konoha Boarding University
by temiyahya
Summary: Sakura and the gang went to a boarding university and met some boys...Fun, Romance, Love and lots of laugh? Who knows! SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

So guys I just thought that I should write fanfictions and all! It's my first fanfic so I might make mistakes but overlook it please!

* * *

Chapter 1:

It wasn't in Sakura Haruno's least interest to go and join a boarding university but her best friends said so. Well of course who can say a thing in front of a loudmouth, blond, super exited pig? Her say seconded by a tomboyish, brown head. No one in their senses would! To make worse for Sakura her Raven haired, pearled eyed and the tomboyish, blond friends agree with them! But well she found her escape from her home for the at least three years!

With that said Sakura came back to present. She and her four besties were currently sitting in the car and were headed toward Konoha University. "I am so exited! I can't wait to see the dorms!" cried Ino in hear squealing voice.

"Speaking of dorms did you know that they are Co-ed?" Said Temari while driving the car.

"They are? Why didn't you say so Ino?" asked Sakura being interested in their conversation for the first time.

"Sakura you didn't wanted to come from the start if we told you that the dorms were co -ed then you would have never come." It was Tenten who answerd her fixing her buns.

"Seriously guys!?" Sakura said with a poker face.

"If we are lucky then we won't have to share our dorms with guys. I hope we don't." said Hinata overlapping her thumbs.

"It would be fun sharing dorm with boys!" Ino said with an exited voice.

"For you Ino-pig!" Sakura said annoyingly

"It's fine Hinata I am sure we won't get paired up with weird guys and if some weird guy does try to hurt you we will be sure to knock their teeth in!" Temari said to Hinata bumping her fist, receiving a nod from Tenten and a smile from Hinata.

"You know Temari you should focus on driving. By the way, how much time?" said Sakura.

"5 mints." Temari said quickly

Sakura sighed. Not listening to the girls conversation anymore she got lost in thoughts again _. "Sharing dorms with boys"._ Not that she couldn't handle them but she didn't wanted to share her dorm with same random guy she didn't knew. They all knew that Ino would love it but Hinata couldn't handel it. She only wished that Hinata would be paired up with a girl or else with a sweet boy. Well Tenten and Temari, she could just knock out any guy who try to disturb them so no reason to worry about them. _"Whatever." she thought._ Next her thought went to her sister Mikata Haruno who had just entered Highschool and was living in a dorm too. Thinking if she was okay? Did she reached her dorms safely? and decided to message her when she had unpacked. Her thoughts were interrupted with sudden break, making Sakura's head hit against the seat hard. It was a while when she realized that the car had stopped and they were in front of a huge building saying "KONOHA UNIVERSITY".

"Can't you be a little gentle Temari?" complained Ino as she got out of the car with the group "Look my nail broke!" No body listen to her but were looking at the amazing building in front of them. It was more like a hotel than a university.

"It is so big!" said Hinata with surprise.

"Yeah! Even bigger than Hinata's and Sakura"s house!" said Temari with amaze.

"Lets go inside!" said Ino running inside after she had stopped her cursing because of her broken nail.

* * *

The girls followed her lead and went inside. They soon found the principal's office by getting directions from other students.

"I might get lost in this building!" said Tenten and knocked the door of the principal's office.

The door was opened by a young women with jet black hair and fair skin. Holding a piggy in her hands.

"Hi I am Shizune. You are the new students I assume?" she said in a soft voice opening the door a bit more so that the girls could enter.

"Yeah! We are here to get our schedules." Sakura said with a small smile on her face.

"Follow Me." Shizune said going though a door.

They followed Shizune though the door which lead into a bigger room. The room was painted cream and had a brown table in the center. On the table was sited a blond hair women, doing paper word and cursing under her breath. She looked up when she realized that Sakura and the gang had entered her office. She eyed curiously at Shizune, who eyed her back.

"Hello. My name is Tsunade Senju and I am the principal. You are the new students? Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Wtarashi, Hinata Hyuuga and Subaku no Temari?" the blond hair women said to the girls.

"Yes!" replied Tenten "We are here to get our schedule." As the other four nodded.

After little searching Tsunade handed them their schedule and with that done they bid their goodbyes.

* * *

"Thank god we all have almost the same schedule!" said Temari with a relive in her voice, walking through the hallway.

"Yeah! I got Maths, English and Warfare with Sakura, Temari and Tenten , Gym with Ino and Temari and we all have Homeroom together. The only class I have alone is Science." Said Hinata following Temari.

"Yeah me too! I have to take Medical Tactics alone." Said Ino

"What?! Didn't Sakura took that subject too?" askes Tenten with a surprised voice turning her head to Sakura

"No. I am taking Advanced medical. I did mention that. Forgotten?" replied Sakura.

"Apparently you have to get full marks in the entrance exams to take the subject of Advance category! Our Sakura is not bad herself!" said Ino with a smirk on her face.

"Why thank you Ino. You flatter me." Said Sakura Sarcastically

"But Sakura You did got full marks in the entrance exam and they offered you a scholarship! Why did you decline? " asked Temari with a curious look on her face, receiving nods from others.

"I wasn't sure whether to go or not until you guys decided." Sakura murmured

"So can I interpret it as you didn't wanted to go in a university without us?" said Ino with a cocky tone as there were visible smirks on the faces of other two, Hinata smiled.

"Whatever. Lets go check our dorm partners. " Said Sakura moving ahead the other four, an unnoticeable blush on her face.

"Well she didn't denied!" said Ino as the other four were following Sakura.

They walked to a board at the end of the Hallway but couldn't see a thing because of the crowd. They all had split up trying to get in the crowd. Hinata was also trying to make her way through the crowd, trying to look over the heads to the Mother luck was on her side when she tripped and was about to fall hard.

 **Hinata's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact as I fall down but it never came, instead I felt a strong hand grabbing my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that a boy with blond hair had caught me before I could fall.

"You okay?" He asked with a concerned look on His face. I could feel my face burn.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I said stuttering, getting on my feet. _"I always slutter while meeting a stranger." I thought._

"That's good. By the way, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He said with a goofy smile. "and this thing here is Sasuke."He said gesturing to a raven haired boy.

"I am not a thing Dobe and I didn't ask you to introduce me to some random girl." said the raven haired boy.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." I replied.

"Hyuuga? Are you related to Neji ?" He asked. But before I could answer I heard the gang calling my name. I turned around and saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari running towards me.

"Hey Where did you get lost. Temari went through the crowd and got our dorm room no, keys and partners for us." Said Sakura after catching her breath.

"Yeah! I am in room # 301 and my parter is Sai. Hope he is hot." Ino said in a dreamy tone.

"My room# is 302 and my partner is Neji Hyuuga. Isn't he your cousin?" said Tenten and I nodded. _I didn't knew he was joining this university too._

"My room# is 304 and my partner is Shikamaru Nara." Said Temari.

"Romm# 303, Sasuke Uchiha. While yours is Room#305, Uzumaki Naruto."said Sakura handing me my key.

" _Naruto? Isn't he the guy who just saved me? He looks pretty caring. " I thought._

"Thanks! You guys saved my butt from going into that crowd." I heard Naruto said as we all turned our heads toward him.

"And you are?" asked Temari suspiciously

"This Naruto Uzumaki-san, he saved me when I was falling because I tripped in the crowd." I said to the girls.

"You are the one Hinata is rooming with." said Ino pointing Naruto.

"I guess? Yeah." Said Naruto in a confused tone.

"It's rude to point at people Ino." Said Tenten as she made her way to Naruto , " Hi. I am Tenten. I guess you are rooming with Hinata right then you should know this." Her smilling face turned scary. "Hurt her and you will pay."

" _Typical Tenten." I thought as I sweetdroped._

Naruto hid behind Sasuke mumbling 'scary'.

"Of course! Why would I hurt her?" He said receiving a good from Tenten. "By the way this is Sakuse Uchiha and the other guys you mentioned are my friends too." He said pointing the raven haired boy again.

"Oh! So you're the one I am rooming with. Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you!" Sakura said walking up to sasuke, who ignored her

"Hey. I am talking to you." Said Sakura with an annoyed tone.

"Shut up pinky." Sasuke said making an eye contact with Sakura.

"What did you say? Chicken-ass." Retorted Sakura

"You heard me Pinky."

"Asshole"

"Annoying"

"Stupid"

"Shut up guys! You didn't even met and you have started to fight!?" It was Temari who stopped them.

"Well he started it. I was trying to be nice here." Sakura said pointing at Sasuke.

"The last thing I need is sharing my room with a fangirl!" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Fangirl!? You seem to think a lot high and mighty of yourself. Think you are better than others? Uchiha!" Sakura said angrily.

"Hn." He said.

"Well than you are on!" Sakura said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Ummm…. I hate to admit it but Teme is really good." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"Don't worry! Sakura is really good on her own she can handel it." Said Temari "By the way I am Temari." Naruto nodded.

"Guys I think we shoud go to our rooms and meet at the cafeteria after unpacking with our roommates, so we can introduce each other." I said trying to release the tension here.

"Well said Hinata!" Naruto said smiling at me as I blushed again and nodded.

They all agreed to my plan and we decided to meet in the cafeteria for eating lunch and them heading off their own. With that settled we went towards our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

So guys here is the new chapter. Yuppie ! Hope you like it. I am having real fun writing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I agreed on Hinata's advice and start walking towards my dorm room. Both, me and that Uchiha bastard, entered a big, elegant looking room which had two beds with the opposite walls, between which was a small table on a cream colored, soft, wooly carpet. In front of the beds were two study table which had shelves above them, the floor was polished blown. There was a rest room at the end of the room which was elegant itself. There were two cupboards just beside the study tables .

I kept my things and started to unpack which didn't took much time. When I was done I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye. He was still at it. I picked my phone up, sat on my bed and messaged my sister, who replied real fast as if waiting for my msg.

 _Sakura: Hey_

 _Mikata: Hey_

 _Sakura: Reached ur dorm?_

 _Mikata:Yeah! U?_

 _Sukara: Half hour ago! Just finished unpacking._

 _Mikata: Me too! And guess who is my roommate?_

 _Sakura: Who?_

 _Mikata: Hanabi! Hinata's younger sister!_

 _Sakura: Cool! At least u didn't got a jerk as ur roommate!_

 _Mikata: You sound pissed! Who is urs?_

 _Sakura: A cocky jerk Uchiha Sasuke! -_-_

 _Mikata: A guy?_

 _Sakura: Yeah! Our dorms are Co-ed_

 _Mikata: Sis you should be careful!_

 _Sakura: Don't worry I can take care of myself._

 _Mikata: But still!_

 _Sakura: Mika it is fine. Don't work up urself on this_

 _Mikata: Whatever!_

 _Sakura: :)_

 _Mikata: :)_

 _Sakura: I am going to the cafeteria with the others! Ttyl!_

 _Mikata: Kay' I'll call u before going to bed!_

 _Sakura: Sure!_

After my little chat with Mika I asked the girls if they are done. Well as I expected Hinata was done and was helping Naruto, Ino didn't even started, Tenten had just pursued her roommate tp come with her and Temari was walking up her roommate(Didn't even knew what she ment). I looked up and saw that sasuke was done too, trying to be polite I asked him again.

"You coming?" I said getting up. He just nodded and we both exited our dorm room together.

* * *

When we reached down at the cafeteria we saw Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and a guy with pearly eyes like Hinata.

" _Mabey It's Tenten;s roommate and Hinata's cousin." I thought "What was his name again? Ummm…Nejy…No….Yeah! Neji."_

Both of us walked towards them and I sat beside Tenten while sasuke sat beside Naruto. Me, Hinata and Tenten got into a little chitchat. Soon enough Temari came with a sleepy guy whose head looked like a pineapple and Ino came with a pale boy with a smile on his face which you can easily see was fake. When all of us were there we began talking.

"So…Lets Begin with the Introductions! I'll start," said Ino holding her hand up "I am Yamanaka Ino and I love to do hair, make up and specially designing!"

"I am Sai and I like to paint. Ino is my roommate." Said the pale skinned boy giving another fake smile.

"I am Temari and that Lazy-bum over here is my roommate." Said Temari pointing towards the pinapple head who was sleeping. After awoken by Temari he just said "Shikamaru- yawn- Nara." And went to sleep again.

" _So that's what she meant walking him up." I sweet dropped_

"Uchiha Sasuke." said Sasuke coldly

"Naruto Uzumaki! And I love Ramen, My roommate is Hinata" Naruto half yelled with a goofy grin on his face.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata sluttered shyly. She always slutter talking to strangers. Heck took her years to stop sluttering infront of her.

"Neji Hyuuga." Said Hinata's cousin with the same coldness as Sasuke.

"Tenten Watarashi! I like weapons!" said Tenten, getting surprised looks from Naruto on her declaration for her love of weapons. It was my turn next.

"Sakura Haruno. My roommate is Uchiha." I said as casually as I could.

 **Writer's P.O.V**

With all the introductions done, they all exchanged numbers and took their food and started to eat. Every one was talking with one another. Naruto digustly eating ramen and was nagged by Ino and giggling Hinata. Temari trying to wake Shikamaru up, who was sleeping soundlessly. Tenten trying to get Neji in a conversation who , to Sakura's surprise, was answering back. Sakura and Sasuke shoting comments occasionally.

After they were finished they all took a tour of the university and talking about which club they should join. The university was so big that it took them the whole evening to tour it. Ino lost up in a conversation with Sai that whether there is a mall around here or not. Temari dragging Shikamaru who was complaining that how he could have used his evening sleeping. Sakura and Tenten groped up in a conversation about sports. Sasuke and Neji talking in a languge which had only one word "Hn".

After they were all tired they bid their farewells and went back to their dorm rooms around eight thirty.

* * *

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

After that boring introduction and awfully tiring tour we all went back to our dorm rooms. I laid on my bed, I could hear Pinky talking to someone in a low voice, sitting on her bed.

" _Come to think of it, she didn't try to talk to me much. Thank goddess she is not a fan girl." I thought. "Whatever."_

My mind wandered of to Itachi(I wanted Itachi to be alive!) of whether what he was doing, how he was doing? I haven't seen him for a week. I was dragged by Naruto at his home a week before the boarding school started and we came here today.

" _Man." I groaned_

It's not like I didn't wanna come here or anything, it was just I didn't wanted to go to a co-ed dorm university. I leaned on from my bed and picked up my bed, talking out my schedule. I didn't quite check it cause Naruto was babbling about whether he would get to eat Ramen or not.

 _ **Sasuke's Schedule**_

 _ **Homeroom : Kakashi Sensei**_

 _ **Maths : Kurenai Sensei**_

 _ **English : Ebisu Sensei**_

 _ **Lunch Break**_

 _ **Warfare : Anko Sensei**_

 _ **Gym : Gai Sensei**_

 _ **Advance Economics : Asuma Sensei**_

" _Tiring." It was the first word which came into my mind._

I made it to the Advance category by scoring full marks but Itachi told me it was pretty hard. Not like I had to beat my self up to it. Uchihas are pretty intelligent. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Pinky said from the other side of the room, a towel on her shoulder.

"I'll go to take a bath first." She said going inside.

"Hn." I grunted

"Can you at least give a different response?" she snorted back.

"Hn." I grunted again.

" _Hn."_ She tried to grunt back sarcastically going toward the bathroom but couldn't do it right.

"It comes from the back of your throat." I stated calmly.

"What?" She asked turning her face to me.

"Hn. It comes from the back of your throat," I replied "Don't do it if you can't."

"I did it right _. Hn_ " She said grunting _._

"No. You didn't," I retorted back.

" _Hn"_

"Hn"

" _Hn"_

"Hn"

" _Hn"_

"Hn"

"Ugggg. Whatever, I am going to take a shower." She said getting in the bathroom

"Hn" I grunted.

"Typical Sasuke Answer!" I heard her say from the bathroom. I smirked.

She took her time getting out of the shower, after I took a bath I went to sleep, so did Sakura.


End file.
